This invention relates to a holder for a writing pad and the like and more particularly to such a holder which permits the pad to be detachably connected to the holder.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for detachably connecting a writing pad to a holder therefor. Such means usually comprise complicated spring elements, magnets and the like which are not only expensive to manufacture but are also difficult to maintain is satisfactory working order at all times.